Finding a Pack
by NightMask21
Summary: My sister and I are twins and we just moved here to Beacon Hills, we are Part werewolf and all we want is a little peace and quite, somewhere safe and out of the way and nothing supernatural! Rated between M and T and set in season 1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf all I own are the characters out of my imagination;)

10-03-2011

My therapist told me writing my thought's would help and gave me this book before I left I refuse to call it a diary and journal is cheesy but it's all I got so this is my entry,

My sister and I just moved here to Beacon Hills, we were-Are trying to hide ourselves from. . . well from humans you see my sister and I are part werwolf our family goes back years, Grandma was a wear, our great Grandparents were wears our great, great Grandparents were wears.

All wears all born to it (there are two ways for a werwolf to exist, 1. you are born to it 2. the person gets bitten) She was a true alpha which is rare and a full shifter (they shift fully in to a wolf) also rare and both make her a very powerful alpha and widely respected.

but she married a human your average run of the mill human, they had 7 kids our dad was the youngest with 2 older brothers and 4 older sisters and he was the only human so he married a human girl, so when my sister and I were born we were born human. It would have been hard enough being wear kids with human parents in an all were pack but being the only human kids with human parents.

Our grandma ran her cubs with an iron hold and dad grew up happy and is close to his siblings but in total there were 37 cousins from our age to the oldest at 23 with a few more under the age of five that we weren't allowed to play with, and our Aunt's and Uncle's didn't have the control that our Grandma did so things were different well worse for my sister and I,

so because we were human we weren't allowed play with our cousins like normal kids, and there were very few games that we could play nothing with running like tag, nothing with strength like rough housing, NO sent like hide and seek, no eye sight like eye spy all were off limit and our cousins didn't like to play with us not that I blame them it wasn't fun for us either everyone knew the rule be gentle with the humans but when there wasn't an adult things got rough and after broken bone number 7 and a visit from social services our cousins stopped from playing with us we were 12.

my sister and I tried but it was lonely so we asked for the bite but Grandma said we were to young then we turned 13 and puberty hit.

our metabolism's sped up our senses increased sight hearing taste and we even gained speed but nothing like a real wear we did a lot of research but we couldn't find anything so we studied and it really freaked us out our ears turned in to wolf ears Daniel actually fainted when she felt hers,  
we thought that what our cousins said was true that we were freaks we were so scared so we hid it every full moon we hid in our rooms and wore hats to hide our ears

For years that's what my sister and I did hiding ourselves keeping to ourselves avoiding the adults and not making friends then we turned 18 and we asked for the bite again this time at a pack meeting and the consensus was that because we were human, in to the pack that we would die from the bite so they told us no we had enough so we left.

with our summer job savings we took the first early morning bus out of our small town of Bonifay Florida going as far as Yuma Arizona and immediately drafted ourselves to the military corps we were relocated to Fort Irwin California for basic training then served 2, 4 years tours in Irak .

we worked our way up to Sargent saving our pay ad staying on base when we were on leave then in our last- NO! not now I can't think about it suffice it to say we got promotions to first Sargent given a considerable compensation and honorably discharged taking it for the gift it was after we recovered we moved here to Beacon Hills,

So I guess this needs a self description you got the history now on to me. let's see my hair is dark brown and I mean dark brown every one calls it black but in the right light it is black I swear. my eyes are emerald-green our team called us the Harry Potter twins kind of green, and I have the natural tan skin like native Americans (My sister and I get it from our Grandfather he was Cherokee 100% and we get our look's from him,)

Anyway I am 5 foot 9 inches tall and weigh 200 pounds of muscle my sister is my identical twin 'identical in looks and hight only' we are 2 different people but as close as can be,otherwise her name is Daniel Etenia Hazel Shaw while my full name is Michael Takoda Alexander Emmet Shaw.

I am fair enough although I guess since my sister turns heads so do I but I just don't see it I think I look more like Arragon than Legolas in the movie's the fellowship not return of the king and I look more girly than anything ells I got in to more than one fight over that much to our parents dismay because where they started the fight Daniel and I finished it.

So we found the house online we looked for remote and this popped up it is on the out skirts of town and I mean out skirts a 10 minute drive if you obeyed the speed laws it was perfect no one around for miles I am writing this in my room in the loft well it's not really a room but I like it right now Daniel is at a job interview in town with sheriff office you would think after a little over nine years she would be tired of fighting, carrying a gun but she took to being a marine she has this saving people thing and I guess that being a sheriff deputy would be a good fit for was less damaged than I was in this last tourer. . .

we spent a little under eight years keeping peace, I am tired of war. when Daniel get's back we are going down to Sacramento to do some shopping we bought this house with no real furniture just the appliances and we need basic things like a bed set for Daniel and me living room set patio chairs no need for a dinning table the is a bar/kitchen island that has chairs then there is all the linens and cleaning things including soaps, we need to stock the kitchen with not just cooking supply but food and we need to fill the book shelfs that are in every room, you know th basics

The house is the old Victorian style with Merbau wood flooring (I have no idea what that is but it's what the flyer called it,) it is like mahogany even the stairs are the same wood the only the bath rooms have tile dark grey. the walls are this aged cream color with Merbau floor boards and window/door trim and old style chandlers all the book cases, kitchen and bathroom cabinets are the same Merbau while the loft I think was a study cause the walls and ceiling are wood panelling with inset book cases.

the lay out of the hose was simple dabble door entry through the wall of widows, opening in to the living room to the left was the stairs with a second full bath underneath, th living room opened in to the kitchen professional grade with a pantry as big as the master closet with a small walk in freezer and the far wall was the master sweet bed, bath, and closet the coolest thing next to the kitchen, was the roof the loft let out on to a roof top deck looking out over the back yard forest.

For Daniel and I it is the perfect house, we also bought cars that was actually our second purchased after fries and a milkshake Dan got a standard Yukon in a pearl color and wood paneling on the inside, very. . .Her.

Me? well I am a diehard truck fan. So I got a Toyota Tundra full cab and bed in dark green, and fabric interior, (I don't care how nice it look's leather is just plain uncomfortable.) Oh! that is Dan I will write again tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0

SO. . .we just got back from Sacramento and it is later than I thought it would be just after 1 o'clock am that is, I never knew Dan to shop like that a real shopaholic dragging me from one store to another then if the price was right back to the other I am exhausted.

we had to rent a Trailer to bring every thing back. But all I really wanted to write was that Dan did it!

she starts tomorrow a little training at first the she upgrades to office work then she starts working out on the field she was as high as a kite when she came home and that energy transferred in to shopping.

I am so proud of her I will make her an extra special breakfast to tomorrow and a coffee cake to share but now all I want is to sleep so I will continue in the morning. . .


	2. Chapter 2

10-05-2011

Yesterday morning I cooked, fed, and sent Dan on her way, all before 6 I tried to go back to sleep but my internal clock wasn't having any of it, getting up at dawn every day for years really ingrained it in to you. sense there was no way I was going back to sleep I got to work.

first I rolled out the rugs then moved in all the furniture putting it together and setting it up, all the while running loads in the washer full of linens and things before hanging them out side to dry on a make shift line I set up.

then came the books we went to 6 Goodwill's getting things to decorate with and book's to put on the shelfs totaling in 8 boxes of books, 3 of decorations and a box each of clothes.

I almost filled the book cases down stairs leaving a box each for Dan and I for our rooms not just the random books that were in the living room.

After i finished with that I settled to my kitchen setting up everything you know cleaning and lining all the cupboards cleaning out all the appliances all before putting dishes, pots, and utensils away happy to have a fully set up kitchen now I just need to stock it the freezer and pantry.

so with that in mind I made a late trip in to town and filled my truck with food and only the front seat had perishables everything either goes in the freezer or pantry not counting the all the seasonings I bought yesterday and even more to-day if there was one thing my dad tought me it was to cook and I loved it. so of course I am going to spend my money on that. when I got home it was late and Dan would be home soon.

Starting dinner I thought about what ells we needed and made a list I was so caught up that I didn't hear Dan get home I only noticed when I made to add Speakers to the list and she was sitting there looking over my list I yelped and jumped back bumping in to the hot stove and leaping forward cursing like a seal (that's navy seal not the animal) going to the pantry I pulled out the flower and poured a Pyrex and rested my burn in the flour, it was on the back of my left forearm almost running the length in a straight line.

Dan came around and helped turning off the stove and distracting me, "So that list reminded me we should write mom and Grandma it had been over 6 months sence our last one and they will worry."

that was the distraction I needed I jumped thinking about it completely forgetting my burn. After we left it took us 3 weeks before we wised up and sent a letter home telling them 'we were ok, that we were sorry for the way we left, but we weren't coming home it was to hard and that we felt freer now but manly that we were safe and happy' we sent it off two town over from where we were and with no return address and would send one every 2 to 6 week's just to say we were ok.

sighing I sat down at the bar while Daniel added a little more flour, when she did she smacked me on the back of the head,

"There now you can go,"

I just grinned at her and told her how to finnish dinner. chicken parmesan with a ceases salad and fresh garlic sticks she loved it we ate on the roof looking out over the forest, there is never much to say between us but we are happy, after she cleaned up checked my burn changing out the flour, I got out a note pad and pen, settling at the bar to write "SO. . . How do we start this one? last one we just addressed the Gang."

She laughed "What about OUR DEAR ESTEEMED FAMILY?"

I copied her laugh and wrote that down as the header "So now what?"

I will just copy down the letter here

[{(*)}]

_To our dearest esteemed family **(And Others)**_

_I inclosed a picture of us, Yes! we are still sucker for a game of foot-ball, that was the best part of school all those games come rain, come sleet, come snow, come ice, we were on the field. It was great!_

_**oh and the times it rained going out and playing in the mud. Do remember that time when Grandma took us out of school and we spent the day playing in the mud you just tossed our clothes out, you didn't even attempt to wash them and mom hosed us down on the front lawn bare as the day we were borne, before she even let us inside to take a shower.**_

_Oh! I forgot about that and then we had hot chocolate in front of the fire while dad read to us it was great! This time there was no fire, but we did score the winning touch down, It was one hell of a Hail Marry Grandpa would have been proud._

_Hey! We just bought a house! it is a really cool old Victorian style house with lots of bookcases and wood flooring I got the loft looking out over the sitting room and Daniel gets the master suit._

**_Michael's pulling your leg his favorite part is the kitchen with the 6 burner stove, double-decker oven, full double door refrigerator and small walk in freezer that was the speal he gave me when he first saw it in the virtual tourer well the shorter version I mean he went on and on and ON!_**

**_As soon as he saw that he fell in love I swear some times the way his eyes light up you would think it was Christmas, although sence I get all this great food I guess I shouldn't be complaining, not really, it's worth it! . . .kide of._**

_Hey! if your going to complain you can cook from now on!_

**_No! no! no! I take it back you can say what ever you want, when ever, where ever, You can even go on as long as you want, all's good in the world, please don't make me cook!_**

_I would do it to if I didn't have to eat what you try to make, So let's subject change you know one of these days we are going to have to man up and actually give you a return address so you can reply to all these letter-Hey I got it here is our E-mail (SomethingHowling ) now we can get all the gossip on our dear cousins._

**_Yeah Dear cousins that 's how I would describe them too, (Insert eye roll here)_**

_shut up Dan, and don't do that your face will stick that way! Anyway we are going wait for your first E-mail. Can't wait talk to you! Michael._

**_Love you guys, Even our many cousins, hope to hear from you soon Daniel xoxoxxoo._**

[{(*)}]

Dan wrote the bold and the other is me. The picture I included was when we were over seas on base just after it rained, Dan and I played full contact football in the mud with our unit and in the aftermath we did pictures.

this one was of just Daniel and I arms slung around each others neck wearing nothing but trousers and boots (dan had a tank top) covered in mud from head to toe and grinning like loons making the whites of our teeth and eyes stand out.

sealing it up in an envelope I wrote down the address and copied it in the return address (We've seen enough episodes of CSI) before Daniel tugged it out of my hands and drug me in to the bathroom under the stairs where the first aid kit was, I hadn't even realised that the burn had stopped hurting. Dan cleaned off the flour and smeared it with ointment before wrapping it in non-stick gauze, then gave me 2 Advil before sending me to get the letter and keys to her car while she cleaned up then we drove in to town and parked in the parking complex and we explored town on foot looking for the post office.

It is suprising how big Beacon Hills actually is they have a Wal*Mart, 2 Safeway's, a Walgreen's, Rosses dress for less, Home Depot, a Hastings, Bashes, Pet Co, and Staples along with several fast food joints and hotels up to wazoo! All and all a decent sized town.

Daniel and I explored town looking for the post office finding one we mailed the letter and continued our exploration of Beacon hills it was well pass 10 when we entered the wear house part of town and Dan was hungry I shook my head at her "OK, OK, you go back and get a snack NO junk food! and take the car home you have to get up early tomorrow I'll either walk or catch a cab depending on how tired I am. K?"

She gave me a concerned look "Still trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah off and on but I will just work it out, besides I haven't finished exploring the town I like to know every nook and cranny of where we are."

And I do every time they moved us in the military I studied the place with great care untill I knew every side street and back alley or desert hill depending on where we were stationed at the time, while Dan was a leader I was a planer any way back to yesterday, so we split up and I wandered the warehouses, I was on the last row when I heard it

A gun shot I froze I knew that sound. A slide action shoot gun, short-range but good spread and good for self-defence. Then another shot went off followed by a howl, I knew that sound but from a further away memory it was the call of an Alpha a cry of pain and a command of pack.

As a part werewolf and being without a pack I followed the call on pure instinct Grandma always said "Fallow your instincts child, they are smarter than you are," so I followed the call out-of-town and in to the wood's only stopping when I lost the trail. I sighed and looked around taking deep breaths letting my instincts lead me, only to freeze when I heard the sound of a deep growling coming from behind me.

I relied on what grandma ever told us about other pack's and their Alpha's drooping to my knees I locked my hands behind my back and bared my neck to show I wasn't a threat and listened as the Alpha got closer audibly scenting the air when I felt him just behind me I held my breath and tried not to make a sound but a whimper escaped none the less.

suddenly there was a sharp pain on my shoulder and I let a moan of pain escape, but stayed perfectly still not daring to move unless the Alpha released me, slowly he pulled back I drooped forward in my kneeling position arms still behind my back I was out of breath and gasped for air it hurt more than I thought it would, it started to burn like acid through my veins Grandma had told us stories of people who received the bite but this was nothing like that, it was a hundred times worse.

I dropped on to my face and clutched at the ground trying to hold on to something anything as the pain ripped through me Grandma told us what happened for people who received the bite how the change was slow giving them time to adjust this was like the a scorpions sting from the desert killing in moments, when my vision started to darken I surrendered to unconsciousness.

o0o0o0o

The first time I woke it was to the sound of the forest I could hear the birds singing, a badger burrowing deeper in to the ground, foxes playing, the wind whispering through the trees and water flowing like a creek but that wasn't all I couldn't just hear it I could smell it and it was slowly getting stronger untill the sensory over load pushed me back in to the dark.

o0o0o0o

This morning when I awoke it was to the sound of soft beeping the hum of electricity and the soft breath of other humans one close and others walking around, I opened my eyes to see a hospital room I was on the ground next to the hospital bed covered in a pile of blankets all warm and toasty.

Pushing the blankets back I stood carefully taking inventory I was ok well better than ok and I felt strong and all in one pice if a little shaky from sensory over load I was still dressed in my clothes from the night before but all in all I have woken up in worse places. On the bed was a man he had brown hair and stunning blue eyes he had burns covering the right side of his face he watched me closely not saying a word I studied him in return he looked at least 29 at most 36 there was something off about his eyes but I ignored it "So. . ."

He smirked raising an eyebrow "Tell me why did you fallow me last night? what are you, to know how to submit to an Alpha, how to survive?"

I still had three of my hidden knives so there was no real reason to worry so I sat on his bead at his feet "The answers you want all have the same answer my Grandma, she was a true Alpha, a true shifter, and she taught us all the human children."

He was quiet for a moment before reaching out and pulling me in to his chest leaning down and sent marking me "If that is true that must mean you are the grandson of the High Alpha Clarita Shaw and that would make you one of 12 people, but if that is true what are you doing so far away from your family and pack?"

I shrugged after we graduated my sister and I asked for the bite, but when everyone convinced Grandmother that she could not bite us we. . .uh. . .well-being angst'y little shits we left! Took the easy route and joined the marines."

He hummed deeply still sent marking me so I continued "So we served for under 8 years and were honorably discharged half a year a go, now we are here and we just sent a letter home last night."

suddenly he picked me up got off the bed and set me in the bath room before closing the door leaving me in the dark I was a little stunned a million thoughts spinning through my head.

I reached for the door freezing when a voice on the other side of the door it took a moment to focus my hearing "Well how about a bath Mr. Hale? then we can go outside and spend some time in the sun."

Looking around the room I spotted the widow quick as a hound after a rabbit, I was out the window had it closed and was at the base of the building, Whispering a good-bye to my Alpha all before I really thought about it.

By the time I got home Daniel was already gone digging around the kitchen I found the emergency phone I called Dan on her cell she picked up on the first ring **"Where the hell are you?"**

"Dan I am ok, I'm ok, when you get home we have to talk but for now I am going to hit the sack OK? I promise I am OK so concentrate on work and be safe get me when you get home K?"

Dan sighed "You swear to me your all right?"

"Yeah I am just fine probably better than when you left me last night."

That eased her and she hung up with out saying anything ells and I stashed the phone before doing exactly what I said and not even making it up the stairs and crashing on the couch

o0o0o

I woke up to Daniel pushing me off the couch and her laughter as I made a good thunk hitting the ground, Snatching the pillow off the couch I tossed it at her head "So how was work?"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand "We can talk while you cook you owe me dinner and after a full day of worry and work, I am hungry."

Mock bowing to her I started dinner "So you know how we moved here because it was safe?"

I glanced up from chopping veggies she just watched me I cautiously checked her scent but it was neutral she just continued stealing snacks off my cutting board. She nodded at me and I continued "Well apparently there is a werwolf pack here and when I ran in to the Alpha I submitted to him. . .and. . .well. . .Dan he gave me the bite making me part of his pack."

I hurried through the last just getting it out and hunching in to my cooking waiting for the explosion and all I got was a hug her voice was soft and soothing "Now we really need to get in contact with Grandma if you're now part of another pack then we need find your place and you need to introduce me to your Alpha!"

I stared at her feeling poll axed "You aren't disappointed with me now that I am a full wer?"

She just hugged me closer "I know we left because we didn't feel like we belonged there and we regret that, but now we have to get over our self's! You are a wolf now and a new one at that Man up soldier! Marines don't die!"

I straightened the Gunny's words echoing through me and out my mouth "We go to Hell and regroup! HU RAH!"

"HU RAH! now give me every detail." she let me go and moved back to the bar.

So I did every last thing I could think of suddenly her eyes got wide and pointed at me I could smell the shock like new recruit in their first war, "I know who that is we even met him once at the council Grandma held, HE is Peter Hale brother and first Beta to the true Alpha Talia Hale."

And I remembered 'He was good fiends our dad and one of our oldest cousins but back then he was handsome and always smirking, but now he was different. His niece was in line for being the next Alpha, Where was Talia?' While I was thinking Daniel ate all the veggies sighing I smacked her on the back of her head before getting more out.

"So. . .What now?" I asked words muffled by the refrigerator,

Dan sighed leaning back in her seat "first you need to find an anchor and we need to train you, Just like Grandma taught!"

grinning I shooed her out of the kitchen and finished dinner spring rolls and egg drop soup. We ate in silence then she took me outside and as the moon rose she worked me hard scenting, speed, strength, and precision. She worked untill well after midnight and she ended up having to helping my to bed she worked me hard 'very drill Sargent like' she gave me several of her blankets to anchor me with her sent in my sleep.

o0o0o

And this morning I woke up on the roof deck in my den of blankets mine Dan's and two that I had no idea where they came from but the scent coming off it was very comforting, so I just shrugged it off, picking up my den I plopped it on my bed and snagged fresh clothing before hurrying down for a shower.

After I dressed black cargos, white-tee, and leather vest underneath I pulled my hair back in to a tight tail at the nape of my neck it is just long enough I am trying to grow it out. Stuffing my clothes in to a hamper under the sink I hurried out and started breakfast egg sandwiches then fetched Dan out of her bed by dropping her in the shower and turning it on cold, ever since we got back home the only way I could wake her was with water, Don't know why she used to always be the first one awake when we were in service,

while Dan got ready I took of for a run pushing myself as fast as I could holding the wolf in as well as I could, while I trying to remember everything Grandma had taught us on anchors but it was so long ago that very little came to mind suddenly there was a loud screech sound way to loud for my delicate ears and I skidded on the dew wet ground, slamming in to a tree knocking me on my ass.

I covered my ears whimpering I looked up through watering eyes and spotted an emitter, A thing Hunters used them to drive wolves it looked like a solar light that line the walk up to the house, Grandma used to tell us stories and before now I never knew how much it hurt.

Gritting my teeth I turned and ran back home skidding to an almost stop before hitting the side of the house standing straight and sighing I brushed my self off going inside Dan was already gone and she had cleaned up after herself so I settled down to write this up now I am going to do a little background search in to the Hale's and see what I can find. something is off about this and I need to figure out what it is.

o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf all I own are the characters out of my imagination;)

Author's note:

I have nothing but the greatest respect for all branches of the united sates armed forces and if anything in this Fanfic offends please tell me and I will change it.

on another note that was not a real E-mail I just made it up just a heads up:)


	3. Chapter 3

10-12-2011

You know when my shrink told me to keep a journal I didn't think it would be this hard I mean . . . I forgot about it completely. . . I didn't remember it till I actually laid down in my bed and the corner dug in to my back so lets see. . . What's new?

Well every morning is the same routine, fix breakfast for Dan and send her off to work, clean up then spend the morning outside working on the yard it was just grass and flowers but I fixed that now, depending on where you where in the yard your transported somewhere ells the front yard starts at the drive way which I lined with hedges that will close off view of the house when they grow taller than I turned the front yard in to a Japanese rock garden I added a little stream that wrapped around the house running to the back yard and a fish pond complete with water fall now all I need are a few weeping willows and some fish and the yard will be finished

any way at 1 ish I head in to town and eat at the dinner before going to the library and reading up on town history and trying to find out what happened to the Hales,

I had done this for a week when I found it several newspaper clippings detailing the Hale fire where all passed but Derek, Laura, and Peter the rest were burned alive when I read that my wolf howled in pain and I had to go for a long run to cool off when I got home Dan was home and she had brought Chinese so I got out plates and told her about the Hales

"So let me get this straight there was a fire and Peter was the only survivor the only one to get out alive, how is that possible? even if there was a fire more people should have gotten out I mean what kind house did they have what was wrong did the fire alarms quit working what about the wolf's granddad could tell us if there was a fire in a 5 mile radius even tell us what kind of wood was ifs something wrong with this whole thing Hey I know Tomorrow I will look in to the police files and you go check the house and see if you can find anything. . .OH did I tell you I met the sheriffs son today his name's Stiles but the interesting thing is his best friend Scott McCall he gave himself away as a Wear what do you think about that?"

"Huh do you think he's part of the pack?"

"I don't know he wasn't territorial of me like you he didn't even growl so I think he maybe new turned like you if that is true we should put you in the way of meeting him if he's pack we will need strong bonds to tie us together like home, but now we see if you can find that book I hid yesterday."

She gather the plates and dumped them in the sink before dragging me out side and attaching weights to my legs and wrists and pulling out a stop watch "And. . .Go for it."

For the rest of the night she worked on my tracking until her bed time and I settled for a run working off extra steam before curling up in my nest of blankets on the roof deck.

0oo00oo0

After breakfast and cleaning up I went for walk through the woods to the old Hale house and had a look around I didn't get closer than a mile when the scent hit me 'Death' the smell was over whelming it was so strong I choked on it.

Gagging I dropped to my knees and tried to breathe through my mouth, but it didn't help it was like the air was filled with pain and suffering emptying my stomach on the ground I felt marginally better and muscled my way through it forcing my self to my feet I breathed shallowly through my mouth covering it with my hand-made it bearable,

Slowly I made my way to the house it was an it was charred on the outside but much of it was still standing which was surprising with all that I read about the fire and how long ago it was I figured that it would be a burned out shell if that maybe just the foundation and I felt my wolf's hackles rise just like Dan said there was something off so I started off with the top floor room by room tracing the fire's path through the house but when I got to the basement it knocked me off my feet the smell was to strong that it carried the emotions from the past the blood, the death, the screams of pain, the begging for escape, the pleading for the children, all of it was too much I was drowning in the past. . .I couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't think, it was all pain. . .Pain and suffering and when everything started to darken around me I let go falling unconscious.

0oo00oo0

When I came to I was in the woods being held by Peter his arms strong and grounding me with a constant low growl rumbling deep in his chest, gasping I fought my way out of his arms I needed air and gasping for breath I slammed in to a tree and fighting for breath, fell to my knees still holding on to the tree feeling light-headed.

Peter came up behind my and rubbing a hand between my shoulder blades that soft comforting growl calling me back from my panic attack, I sat back taking a deep breath "How long was I out?"

"A few hours what were you doing at the house?" His voice was calm and firm but he didn't stop rubbing my back,

I sighed letting my wolf surface and lean wantonly in to his touch "My sister Remembered you Peter, When our Grandma hosted a high council at our home in Bonifay Florida you came with Talia as first beta to represent the Hale pack, And well we wondered what happened to your sister so we started poking around. . .Oh! Peter,"

I turned to face him feeling the tears gather in my eyes "How can you stand it, there is so much pain I could feel it the house. . .I was drowning in their suffering what happened? How can you even go near that house it broke my heart."

letting the tears fall I threw myself in to his chest my wolf needed comfort and took over snuggling in to Peters chest making little yipping sounds like a pup, I couldn't help putting myself in Peters shoes being there watching my family burn alive being helpless to protect them and that broke me a little more without Dan there I would be nothing but a shell of myself like Humpty Dumpty unable to put myself together again,

withdrawing slightly put a lid on those emotions, giving Peter one last nuzzle before pulling back "So what did happen with the fire? the fire started on the outside and in the basement working its way up, there is no way that it was an accident and with all of those wolves there should have been more survivors which means. . .they. . .they were locked in. . .meaning your family was murdered."

Peter looked me in the eye a very dangerous look in his eyes and his voice was deep and threatening "It was murder! Hunters killed my whole family and now that I'm the Alpha I will take my revenge."

I shuddered as I felt my wolf retreat from Peter at the sound of his voice and closing my eyes I fought to stay firm "Peter?"

he turned that glare on me but his voice was less firm "Yes Michael? What is wrong?"

"Dose this revenge involve killing those responsible?" I looked down when I asked him to show my submission so he wouldn't take his anger out on me,

His voice was curt in his reply "Why?"

"Look I don't want to over step my bounds as part of the pack but Murder is the one thing I will not stand for, after being in the marines I have had enough of killing and murder, besides that my sis is just signed on with the sheriff department and Murder always is messy leading to more murders its sometimes a vicious cycle, so murder is really not an option for me."

I heard Peter sigh sounding so disappointed making my wolf flinched away not wanting to disappoint him, when he spoke again his voice was devoid of emotions "Then what do you suggest? How would you get revenge?"

Taking a moment to think it through before I spoke I gave him the best I could on short notice "Well I can understand wanting to kill the person who killed my family but that would be too kind, I have lived through hell when over seas and death is the easy way out, it's quick with no lasting pain, I would want them to suffer, suffer like I suffer feel the pain I feel but with murder off the table we have to settle for legally and legal is to bring them up on charges and send them to prison for life! I know of a prison in Arizona that is hard-core out in the desert that we could send them to but first we would need them to confess and or catch them in the act."

I stood pacing to help me git my thoughts in order "Sooo..."

I picked my pace as the Ideas came faster and faster "We'll need the evidence, we need this to stick and stick hard and all legal no wiggle room, so survivor testimonies that means you are going to have to act and wake up then tell them everything you know and slowly get better until you can go home and get out of the care facilitate we are going to have to kick up a fresh investigation, Dan can do that she'll say she's looking over old files to get a hang of the police thing or some thing now the minions will be confessing their way to a lower sentience but they get a minimum of the time you spent in a coma and the master mind the queen bee the alpha dog gets life if not 6 but where do-."

I cut off when my phone buzzed with a text from Dan

*Where R U?*

*Hale house Y?*

*Found file, Copy or ask?*

*ASK!*

*OK. . .OK I will bring it home, U talk to fire house?*

*U got It*

I looked at Peter "Would you like to come to dinner meet my sis and go over what we are going to do?"

He looked me over before nodding "very well, But how will she react?"

I thought about that "Well as long as you don't attack her, she should be good with it although I will warn you that she is already part wolf so you will have to accept her in to your pack fully,"

I turned back to my phone *Alpha coming 2 Dinner TTFN*

snapping my phone shut I looked up to see Peter was gone closing my eyes I focused listening and could just hear him heading in the direction of the care home before I lost him completely, sighing I stretched checking my watch not even noon yet ripping off my sleeve I coated it in dirt and mud to dampen the smell of death before tying it around my nose and mouth before going back to the house this time I went through and took pictures before going out side and doing the same of the house and grounds,

I did a search in a 5 mile radius before I went back home to clean up change my shirt toss the scraps and grabbing my shoulder holster and adding a gun double checking my permit before adding a sport coat and heading in to town in my Truck and going to the Fire House parking on the street I went in,

one of the Fire fighters stopped me "Can I help you?"

"Please can point me to the house chief?" HE looked startled at the request but pointed me in the right direction and I came to a closed-door knocking I waited for him to call me in before entering he was a middle-aged man black hair graying at the temples kind of reminded me of dean martin but he wore thick glasses and had a goatee "What can I help you with?"

I smiled "I was wondering do you keep old fire records?"

He nodded, "Yes we do anyone in particular?"

"Yeah, My Sister is just starting with the sheriff's office and is going over old cases and one of them is the Hale fire and she asked me to pick up the arson report on my way home,"

He nodded standing "OK why don't you come with me I will introduce you to the arson investigator," he led the way out of his office and down the hall to another office he opened the door with a quick knock "Hey Jack someone here to see give them a hand wont you?"

the chief nodded me in and closed the door behind me "So what can I help you with?"

"I need the files you have on the Hale fire please and thank you,"

He froze and the room filled with guilt and fear but it didn't show on his face he stood going to the file cabinet "Sure thing can I ask what it's for,"

I relaxed back against the door and smiled lightly "Yeah that's OK My sis works for the Sheriffs and is reading old case files to familiarize her self with how things work,"

he pulled a stack of files and put them on the cabinet looking through them and pulled out a small file out of a larger handing it to me just then there was a knock and the door opened "Hey the chief want's you Jack," a paramedic said leaving the door open as they left,

Jack handed me the file "Is that all you need?"

I nodded and he left first I opened the file pretending to look at it till he was gone before turning to the bigger file opening it up I stuffed all the papers in to my small file and filled the large one with blank pages rearranging so he wouldn't notice a thing before I left I tucked the file under my arm I found my way out strolling like I belonged there and not glancing around me didn't mean I use all my other scenes to make sure I didn't run in to anyone getting my car I sat in the front seat and looked over the files but I couldn't heads or tale of the files.

Sighing I closed the file tapping it against my chin then it hit me 'Waldo AKA Benjamin Carson, easy-st man to lose on the team with the biggest family' staring the truck I went to the store calling him up on my phone, "Ben here, talk quick flipping burgers,"

"Hey Waldo it's Maps just quick thing, Uh is it your bro that is the Arson investigator?" Parking in front of the store I went in to find desert,

"Yeah it's my brother Rick why do you ask?"

"D got a job with the sheriff's office and is looking over old case files and she sent me to pick up the arson files from the fire house but something was just off when I asked the investigator for the files he. . .I don't know just something was off I don't like it. . .So I'm calling in a favor,"

"You got it, you and D would know, you could always tell when something was up with that Shaman voo-doo shit you do. But go ahead and mail those files and I'll pass them along, Hot burgers come and gettem, SO now I can talk you guy's find some where to settle? Or did you win me the betting pool and go home?"

"SOL Waldo we're still chicken shits, but hey we just sent off a letter with our E-mail that's a step in the right direction right? Anyway we did find a place just out of Sacramento a little town called Beacon Hills we found a great house on the out skirts it has a great kitchen and opens up in to the woods so how's the family?" I got the stuff for moose and checked out getting in my truck I went to the post office,

"Their. . .Uh. . .Their good. . .Uh"

I laughed "What too much for the big bad marine?

He chuckled "No it's not that they are very loving and stop by to see me every day, two to three times a day! It's like they are trying to prove that you can kill with love I swear, and Oh my god! If I eat one more casserole I'm going to burn the house down" He groaned making me chuckle,

"But while we are on the subject of family have you talked to Smoker? He's got news" he asked

"Not recently Umm we've busy, But hey tell you what after I'm done with you I'll make the rounds today. Hey I'm sending pictures with the files for brothers and thank him for me won't you?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know the drill Oh, Shit! look I got to go Grandma just got here and I plan on hiding."

He hung up the phone inclosing a note I sealed the package sending it off to Waldo in Yuma Arizona before going back to my truck and heading home I called up Smoker AKA Markus Garrison the first word out of his mouth was "Maps she said yes!"

"Wait what Smoker you lost me and hi to you to buddy," SO while I cleaned the house and started dinner I caught up with the old team letting them know where we are and what was going on and learning all I needed and more by the time I finished I was all talked out and bored everything was ready and I still had two hours till dinner sighing I set to reading Twilight recommended by a girl in goodwill very hot and popular with the kids apparently.

0o00o00o0

I had ended up falling asleep I don't know why that girl thought it was good but I am sending this series back where it came from, It was Peter who woke me up he was sitting at the foot of the couch with my feet in his lap reading Twilight,

Way more than a little creepy. Sitting up I pulled my feet to my self staying at the side of the couch"Wow when did you get here?"

Peter gave me a smirk "While you were sleeping obviously"

I rolled my eyes "Thank's captain obvious, Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head putting the book down "Thank you but no. When will your sister be getting home?"

I glanced at the clock "15 minutes give or take so I will start dinner," Getting up I did just that cooking everything while setting the table Peter sat at the bar watching me "You are different from what I remember back then you were so quite and always watching," he chuckled "My sister was a little unnerved when we had dinner with your family and you and your sister just sat there watching everything not saying a word, that was the tenses I have ever seen my sister it was great,"

His smile faded and I could practically feel the sadness creeping in I turned off the stove covering the chicken a wiped my hands before taking his "Tell me what was she like?"

He smiled but not at me at a memory "She was so strong even when we were little, one time we were playing in the yard and well our brother James he was the oldest took us to the park and was teaching us how to play basket ball and I hit the ball to hard James tried to catch it but it broke his arm and he passed out I wasn't much help but Talia she took over that was when we knew she would be the alpha, she was so strong yet loved so much I don't know how she did it but every last member of our pack was lovingly cared for,"

I knew that feeling when ever we were with our grandmother no mater how many of us there were Grandma loved us all and took care of all of us "My Grandma is like that A one woman army able to handle all her kids plus the grand kids-"

Just then the door opened and Daniel came in one arm full of paper work the other full of flowers I mean she brought this big bouquet and before I could do anything Peter was up and helping her he took the flowers her giving them a good whiff f he grinned and held out his hand "Hello my name is Peter a pleasure to meet you,"

She grinned and shook his hand "Good to meet you to so where does the care home think you're tonight?"

he smirked my "My nurse is covering for me although she thinks I am out to kill the movie store clerk like she planed,"

Daniel opened her mouth but I beat her to it ""Well I am glad you're here it would be hard for me to let that go much less Mie, now quit your gabbing and come in and sit dinners hot,"

both leap to obey Daniel dumped the files on the coffee table before taking the flowers from Peter and putting them in a vase before setting them on the table Peter sat at the head of the table with Daniel and I to either side of him after we were all dished up I said a quick prayer before we started eating 'So Dan what's with the flowers?"

"OH well it was a joke from the guys they thought that it would get a reaction out of me all they got was a good scolding from Sheriff Stilinski,"

Peter looked up at that name "He was a Deputy before-" HE reached up and touched his scars but I caught his hand "Hey now I know there is a little to catch up on but hey now you know more than us."

Daniel cut in "Speaking of knowing more than us the sheriffs son is friends with a new born and there is that man the dark one from the other night, how do they fit in to all of this we need to know before we go forward with planning with this,"

Peter nodded "Yes you are right , that dark man is my nephew he was there during the fire,1 the girl he was seeing manipulated him and using him set the fire, The boy I bit when I was still coming down off the full moon high so so I did not manage to curtail myself like I should have, the boy his name is Scott McCall he doesn't like it and is fighting it,like an Angsty Teen,"

I snorted while Daniel laughed out right "You wouldn't believe it but Grandma always said the same thing although she said the same about our 40-year-old uncle,"

Peter chuckled so now that you know that what are our plans," he finished his dinner and cleared his plate along with Daniel's and mine I helped him clear the rest while Daniel gathered the files and laid them out on the table,

"So from what we have gathered the investigation didn't get far before the arson investigator ruled it an accident and everything was dropped,"

Peter and I joined him at the table and I laid out the Arson investigation "I called a base camp buddy of ours his older brother is a fire investigator I sent him the file and some pictures of the house, they should get them with in the week, so where do we start?"

Daniel shrugged at me and we both turned to look at Peter he was going over the files one page at a time and he spoke without looking up "Well sence killing the culprits is off the table we have to figure out how to do it legally and to do that we must know all that is in the files before we run this by the cops so I suggest you start reading,"

I rolled my eyes at him but did what he said sitting down I took the corners report while Daniel took the arson and we settled in to read I was starting to feel sick reading reports for over 30 dead bodies over 15 of them were under the age of 6 I felt sick I kept seeing the faces of our little cousins,

pushing the reports away I got up and hugged Peter letting his scent calm me before getting a hug from Dan "I'm going for a run I need to clear my head,"

I went for a long run before going back when I got there Peter was on the porch and all the light were off in side I gave him a small smile sitting down next to him on the step "So you two find anything?"

Peter shook his head "There was nothing off about the police report or the corners report just the arson report but even then we don't know what's wrong, are you feeling better?"

I nodded looking up at the sky "You know that was the hardest part after our last toure I started seeing ghosts the dead bodies of the children I saw the faces of my little cousins walking down the street I saw the deaths from the over there good and bad all there all staring at me and the pictures of all the kids brought back memories,"

Peter reached around and pulled me in to his side "Stay here Shaw Stay here in the present here in Beacon hills your home,"

closing my eyes I took deep breaths letting his sent ground me, I think I fell asleep because I don't remember anything after that,

0o00o00o0

I woke up in my bed fully clothed but for my socks, shoes outer shirt and hard vest, Which let me tell you is more than a little creepy but I remember waking up in the hospital in nothing but a paper gown not my finest moment,

I checked the clock an hour before my usual wake up time I had gotten too much sleep the night before stretching I got up and did my morning routine then took my time and made a coffee cake for breakfast and cookies for Dan's lunches,

I made scrambled eggs and sausage patty's for breakfast before fetched Dan and we ate silently together before Dan gave me a hug and left for work 'ever since I got bitten I needed more contact like real wolves I needed my pack and to me that meant hugs' I cleaned up the house before getting changed and going to the library and using their computers to check up on all of Peters suspects,

Peter had already gotten to one, the bus driver that was killed by a wild animal was Peter, then there was a stock broker after a downwards spiral he became a video store clerk, then two kids fresh out of high school with minor records now just couple of pains in the ass, a TA working with the high school with aspired to bigger and better now just the High school the chemistry teacher and finally Derek Hale senior in High school back then going on to college full ride at Columbia University graduating with masters in Information Systems with a high-ranking job now he's back here and looking for something,

So I know what they are and what they did and where and what they do now, and all I need is dirt on each one of them to figure out what I-we are going to do with them, not as easy as it sound's

I spent all day at the library going through old records news papers and looking things up on-line everything I could think of it was getting late when Dan called "Hey any luck with the minions?"

I snorted "Not really just the bus driver and the video store clerk that I can find here it's a small town Dan and I don't have much to work with the other three being in a school set-ing. . .Hey I just had an Idea you are on your own for dinner there are a lot of leftovers clean up after your self and see you later love you," I hung up and packed up my notes thanking the librarian for her help I got in my truck heading for the High school 'Beacon High',

I went to the principle's office and laying out a story that I was here looking for my brother ran away 10 years ago at 15 and I just got back from a tourer over seas and now I am looking for him, he was very eager to help not that I was complaining made my job easier. After the librarian heard my story she was happy to help as well and got me settled looking through old school records all coming with a picture and a name,

as soon as she left me alone it was easy to find the three, a TA and two drop-outs it was late be the time I finished going through their files and was putting the stuff away when people started to scream outside closing everything I grabbed my notes stuffing them in to my bag and pulling my side arm I exited through the back door I eased around the school to find pandemonium,

people running this way and that screaming I took a deep breath getting an overwhelming amount of fear and cat, mountain cat, easing in to the parking lot I used my new skills to track the thing through the cars and mass of people until I got a clear shot, two shots to the head same time as some one ells fired raising my sights and my gun I found a well dressed man wearing a long coat red dress shirt and black jeans and holding a IMI Desert Eagle I raised my Baretta "Holster it Sir,"

He clenched his jaw but holstered his gun I did the same before approaching the mountain lion and checking to make sure it was dead as people started to calm down and come closer to get a better look I looked up when the sheriff came through still holding his gun, he knelt next to me "Is it dead?"

I nodded and he turned to me "Daniel what are you doing here? you should be back at the station working on those reports."

I grinned at him "Wrong twin Sir" I held out my hand "Michael Shaw, Daniel's brother Dan has told me all about you,"

He shook my hand and smiled "Oh sorry about that so do you know who shot?"

I let go of his hand raising mine and pointing to the man with the long coat "That would be me and him Sir,"

the man came over holding out his hand "Criss Argent,"

they shook hands while I watched, the sheriff went over our concealed carry permits made sure everything was legal and calling it in to his deputy's, I sat on my tail gate waiting with the cat carcass in the bed when I noticed a kid with a buzz cut and plaid shirt doge around the sheriff and approached my truck peaking in to the bed, he had the sheriffs ears and something about the mouth making him the sheriffs kid.  
I cleared my throat and the kid jumped a mile flailing about with his arms I hid a smile at his antics and held out my hand "Michael, Michael Shaw,"

taking my hand he shook my whole arm "Stiles, Stiles Stilinsky the sheriffs son, are you Daniel's brother?"

I nodded and he grinned flailing a bit more "Cool did you shoot the cat?"

I nodded again "Me and Mr. Argent, tell me Stiles why are there so many people here so late on a monday?"

"Oh it's the parent teacher conference tonight"

"Hmmm. . ." I counted heads not pausing when Stiles spoke up "So you are Daniel's twin right? I mean you look like her, I mean like, like her Identical really so I thought twin but you're a boy but that sill a posa-."

"Yes I am Daniels twin Identical as you so astutely pointed out, we just moved here and I am still learning my way around-." I cut off looking Stiles over "What do you do after school?"

He practically bounced with his reply using hand gestures like an Italian "I'm on the lacrosse team so there is practice all weak and some times there are games on the weekends but not this weekend, my best friend is on the first line and I sit on the bench most the time unless someone gets hurt lacrosse is this towns sport life, Why do you ask?"

I smiled disarmingly "Oh I just had a thought,"

if anything his bouncing increased "What was it?"

I hid a grin "Well I was just thinking sence you are the sheriff son you probably know your way around, all the in and outs of this town and probably are full of helpful hints?"

I posed it as a question and he reacted like a bobble head nodding head so fast, I continued "So maybe I could hire you as a tourour guide this weekend and show me around, all the need to know places and all the hot spots?"

he grinned from ear to ear eyes alight 'That would be awesome, I can even bring Scott along and he can introduce you to his mom she works at the Hospital so you will have an in there, do want to take your car or mine? there is nothing on the list for this weekend so that works to," He paused for breath and I jumped in ""This weekend will be fine, we will take my truck and if you are at my house before 8 I will feed you and your friend and for showing me around Saturday i will pay you and your friend forty apiece and if it runs long in to Sunday you get over time."

Stiles gave me his biggest grin yet "for forty bucks I'd even mow your lawn," I smiled at that but turned as I heard footsteps approaching,

It was the sheriff he looked tired and gave a deep sigh when he saw Stiles sitting next to me "Stiles," HE sounded exhausted the kid hopped off the tail gate unabashedly rubbing the back of his head "Hey. . .Dad," I snorted softly slipping between the two "So was there anything ells you needed?"

he handed back my permit "Everything checked out thanks for taking care of the cat you did a good job," He held out his hand

Grinning I gave it a firm shake "My pleasure sorry for all the commotion I will take care of the cat on my way home if that's ok with you sir?"

"That would be great, Thank's again for your help,"

I nodded "OH! before I forget I just Hired your son to show me around town this weekend if that's ok with you? I figured that the sheriffs son would know all about Beacon Hills."

The sheriff grinned at his son "Yeah he does at that,but are you sure you want him?"

I smirked at Stiles "Yeah you know what they say idle hands, and it's worse when you're a teen,"

The sheriff laughed ruffling Stiles hair "You are right about that, So what time do want him on saturday?"

I leaned against my wheel well "IF he's there before 8 I will feed him, but if not before 10 is just fine,"

The sheriff shook my hand again "Ok then and please call me John off duty."

smiling I bid them both goodnight I hopped in to my truck heading home by the time I got there it was late and Daniel was snug asleep her dishes piled in the sink changing in to some dirty clothes and going out to the truck slinging the dead cat over my shoulder I ran it away from the house,

once I was a few miles out I dumped the cat then too a different way home stopping to clean up in a river before making my way home to dig through the fridge and eating all the leftovers beef stew, brocoli casserole, spaghetti, and breakfast odds and ends with my new wolf metabolism I ate tree times as a hungry teenage boy, finishing up I did the dishes before gathering my bedding and making up my nest outside and falling right to sleep to the sounds of the out doors,

0oo00oo0

I went to bed way to early because I was up two hours before dawn the moon was still up stretching like a cat I cleaned up my nest before pulling a book at random from my shelf "the way of kings" by Brandon Sanderson slipping out on to the roof and laying down on its slope settling in to read,

it was totally engrossing I wouldn't have even made Daniels Breakfast if her alarm didn't rouse me I made a quick breakfast omelets and toast Dan ate like a whirl wind and before I knew it she gave me a hug bidding me good bye and was out the door before my brain caught up,

shaking my head I thought 'ether I need a job or Hobie' sighing I cleaned up the house with the yard done I really had nothing to do sighing I wint up stairs and flopped down on my bed only to have this journal dig in to my back I am afraid to say I lit up like a Christmas tree at having something to do so bused myself updating it,

now that I finished the afternoon has passed I think I will start on dinner stuffed zucchini with garlic bread, after dinner Dan and I will go out a practice but for now to the kitchen I will up date soon. . .I hope,

[{(*)}]

I apologise for the long delay things got a little hectic I had to re watch the first season because I couldn't remember the order things happened well I hope you enjoy:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Holly crap there is something wrong with this town, and not all of it is Peters insane-ass fault. I mean come on!

anyhow, it's Friday right now Dan's back at home asleep (I hope) and I am writing this down on spare paper and I will re-copy it later in to my journal when I get the chance, right now I am in a hospital room trying to look worse than I am while pretending to be asleep, it's that or become a pincushion/lab rat for the supernatural.

You know? there is no way to get real frustration out while writing without tearing your paper, which sucks because I am so pissed right now, and it is all Peters faul-No I take that back I blame the psychopath that planed the Hale fire and all the little minions that she used.

Anyway. . . so I left off on Monday after the cat attack on the school, things were boring. really, really, Boring! On Tuesday I finished my book it was great now I have to go look for more by 'Brandon Sanderson' I am a big syfi/fantasy fan cause that was what mom would read us before bed, OK that was a tangent anyway on Wednesday Peter started to wake up it will undermined his nurse giving her less control and freeing him from her psychotic ways.

I visited him that night and he told me about life before the fire, Of Tallia and her husband and their 3 with a new one on the way, of their older brother his two wives and 8 kids. of his little brother John with his husband expecting their first kid, and of their little sister the baby of the family the princess and how well they took care of her, I spent the night with him trying to ease the pain of the memory's,

I know it's not that easy the ghosts of war and my past still haunt me and I still can't sleep the night through without seeing one or more in my nightmares,

In the morning I snuck out of the place before sunrise and ran home just in time to make breakfast for Dan and lunch and sent her off to work I cleaned house trimmed the yard and set abut tracking down the insurance agency where I pretended to be Peters legal council and got them to fax me all of the paper work and their copies of the arson investigation.

Gathering all the paper work I pushed all the living room furniture out of the way and started going through them color coating them Red Police, Blue Arson, Yellow insurance, and overlapping those that had something in common or were out of place. Crisscrossing and overlapping till I ran out of paper then grabbing a note book I went thought them again writing down the inconstancy's small things that wouldn't be out of place in the full report but stood out when all three were torn apart,

I was so engrossed that time just flew by and when Dan draped herself on me I jumped out of my skin

"What's up?"

I jumped snagged her arm and tossed her over my shoulder in to my paperwork sending the papers flying "Crap! What the hell! Dammit Dan! what is wrong with you?"

She sat up grinning from ear to ear "Same thing that's wrong with you bro, we are twins after all, although the empty stomach could count as something wrong with me. The mess is all yours though,"

I growled at her baring my fangs, she just laughed, I rolled my eyes at her, standing and tossing her my note pad "Look through that. There is something, but for the life of me I just can't see it."

I moved to the kitchen and started pulling leftovers out and heating them up Dan moved to the bar and went over my notes dishing us both up and took a seat next to her I just stuffed my mouth when Dan cursed "Shit!"

I chocked and gulped down water coughing and pounding my chest, I turned to her but she was gone I just saw her disappear in to her room and I stood to fallow when she was back with her lap top she moved her plate and set up I took my seat again watching over her shoulder "You were right, you just weren't looking at the big picture,"

She pulled up the 2004 housing market and police accident reports "Look at this after the fire attacks went up animal and human the station was overwhelmed then things just stopped after a year, but it all circles back to when that Psycho Bitch started the fire there was a massive plummet in the market and one group picked up all the the houses for cents on the dollar and fixing them up and when the market turned around sold the at an extreme mark up it's money launder-"

She trailed off but things started to click in my head I scooted her out of the way and pulled up our shared E-mail account "If that is true then there might be a pattern,-"

"You are right try Grandma's emergency E-mail,"

"I am,"

*Dear Grandmother

We recently came across some very sad news the Hale pack was attacked and the house set aflame we have not heard of any survivors but for Peter Hale, we have been out of the loop for so long we became worried can you inform us if there were any more losses while we were out of touch?

Love you,

Daniel &amp; Michael*

I hit send sending it to our Grandmas old emergency line, and pushed the computer away and pulled her plate forward "Now we wait, and while we wait you eat,"

Daniel finished first and set about getting seconds when the computer dinged we both scrambled to check it first,

*To my way word Grandchildren,

It is unfortunate to hear about the Hales, and unfortunately sense you left the were a few more losses the Blacks, Maddison's and the Slater's, both the Blacks and Maddison's are completely gone those few left of the Slater's I took in,

Now for all those arguments and and fights I don't give a shit, You're family, my family and love you just the same, and for all the pain we caused by not understanding how you felt, and forbidding you the bite when you were of age and asked for it when it was given to so many others was cruel, But I say this not for excuses and not to guilt you it was our fault and we must learn to live with that, For what it is worth I am truly sorry and if I had the chance to do it again I would change it but what is in the past is in the past and we cant change that fact just learn to move on.

Through all of this you have proven to be more mature then we could ever know you took the high road and through the years you have kept in touch and let us know what you are up to and how you are,

I hope to hear from you again soon, Love more than you know,

Grandmother

P.S.

Granda Says hi and Daniel don't forget to place your bet 'Broncos vs Packers'*

Dan I shared a grin at Granda but turned back to the first 4 packs in the last ( ) years I sat back pushing my food away "Dan I don't think that the Sharif's office is equipped to handle this, there is so much...So many deaths...so much loss the Maddison's were the biggest pack in the whole united states with over 300 members,"

Dan nodded "Yeah and jugging by the time line the Hales were the first and the Maddison's last the Hales were sloppy at best with so much evidence left behind-"

she trialed off thinking "Dan as soon as Rick gets back to us with his evaluation you need to take this to John and show him everything it crosses state lines you will need to bringing in the FBI. . .I hope the Peter doesn't take much longer we need his testimony and to get him some where safe as soon as the master mind hears about him waking up she will go after him,"

Dan nodded absently standing and taking her dishes to the sink "I'm going to take a bath tell Grandma I love her and Granda 50. on the Broncos and he still owes me 750. from the last 6 games we bet on,"

I laughed "Yes ma'am Go take your bath,"

She waved me off and I turned back to the Computer

*Hey Grandma n Da,

Hi it's Michael Dan's gone off to relax for a little while and mourn the loss, she was good friends with a few of the blacks. . .Can you tell me who of the Slater's survived I was friends with Alex the second beta's son, but we lost touch after Dan and I left the pack,

We hope that now that we are back in touch things will become easier and maybe come back. Christmas! we can spend Christmas together, or least exchange gifts via mail or something but no matter we love you more than you know and miss you tons can't wait to hear from you again,

love,

Michael n Daniel

P.S.

Go Broncos! And Granda you owe Dan 750. ;)*

I sent it out and before cleaning up the kitchen and thinking of Alex I Pulled the local papers for each family and with each article I became more and more depressed some much death was to much for me and I took off, Trying to out run the memories (Not that ever worked) I was deep in the past that I didn't see Peter before I ran I to him and all my military training went out the widow and I was just a member of the pack and I needed my alpha for comfort he let out a deep rumble resonate through his chest helping to calm me down,

I was just staring to breath normally when I registered my surroundings I was in Peters room in the care center Peter held me tight in his arms just inside the widow leading to his room hes voice was soft and Soothing "Calm down Little one, breath in and out. . .in and out. . .deep breaths little one, are you calm now?"

I nodded mutely and he just moved us to a siting position me right next to him curled protectively under his arm "Now tell me what has you so riled,"

I took a deep fortifying breath and heard my CO's voice ringing in my ear "They aren't real Marine come back to your self," "Peter. . .Peter I was going through the paper work from the Fire house the Sharif's station and the insurance company the was something wrong with them and when Dan looked through my notes she saw a pattern . . .Peter your family was only the first there were three more after the Black's from New Mexico in 2003, the Maddison's South Dakota in 2008, and the Slater's from Up State New York in 09, there was 25 full packs here in the states and now we are down to 21,"

I let out a deep growl "We have to stop this Bitch, Here and now before we louse more of those from the high council with the Hales gone and the Blacks we are down to 5 members and the old blood is gone,"

Sighing I snuggled deeper in to his chest remembering all the council meetings that Jason, &amp; Marcus black, Alex Slater, Dan and I spy'ed on, all the old faces flashed through my mind and I sank deep in to my ghosts more and more falling in to an attack my shrink calls them flash backs, my Doc Hallucinations my CO Panic attack's while Daniel named them my Ghosts and when ever it happens I end up down a rabbit hole everything sick and twisted,

]})({[

When I came back to myself I was fully shifted to a wolf ear's tail, amber eyes, claws, and longer hair ( I mean long hair) but no sideburns strangely and no nose thing either disappointingly It's like I am the cute fluffy version of all the other wolfs not including full shifters,

I was curled up on Peters bed nose pressed in to Peters hip and he was running his fingers through my hair I twisted looking up in to his blood red eyes his question was soft "Are you back?"

I blinked once and he squeezed my neck firmly letting out a soft rumble I lowered my eyes in submission and he made a noise of approval and soothingly rubbed the back of my neck "I was friends with Alex Slater and Dan was close with two of the Maddison's and now they are gone,"

peters voice was soft and soothing "I am sorry to hear about your friends my little sister was close with the blacks and in turn the rest of us grew close,. . .How did you you find out about their deaths,"

I closed my eyes reviling in his touch "Dan went through the files and saw a pattern that led to money laundering and we figured that there had to more and we E-mailed our Grandmother on her emergency line,"

Peter nodded furrowing his brows and stilled his hand cocking his head to the side then started helping me up he gave me a tight hug before puling back "The shifts just changed and they will be coming to check up on me soon, go work of that pent up energy and later we can go for a run OK?"

I nodded gave him one last squeeze before slipping out the window and doing just that, I ended up spending the rest of the night running from my ghosts and when I got home I missed Dan and just crashed in to my nest on my bed and slept the day away,

]})({[

I was startled out of my sleep by A howl echoing through the wood originating from town,

It was of a pack member calling its Alpha in a flash I was up dressed in jeans my vest a tee and combat boots snagged my shoulder holster and jacket I was out the door making my way to where the sound originated from, and finding myself in front of the school all of the lights were off but something wasn't right I slipped around back to find a blue jeep the hood up and missing battery and a big garbage can blocking the door, with little effort I moved it out the way and it hit the step tipped and made a mess, quietly I opened the door closing my eyes and focusing my hearing.

The was a soft snick of a door closing the low murmur of voices coming from up stairs but closer I heard the sounds of some one pleading and begging of their lives. Deciding I ran down the hall and slammed open the door in to a gym, to find Peter full on monster Alpha stalking a man in the middle of the room who was bleeding out, and teeth bared Peter dove for the man and without a thought I got between them fighting him off,

he did a number on my leg two long slashes with his claws up my right leg and side tearing up my jacket up and as the sent of my blood hit the air Peter jerked back immediate back to human, I was so startled that I fell jarring my wounds making me hiss in pain,Peter knelt next to me but didn't touch me just hovered when the sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention, "Peter you have to run make it look like an animal attack go I will see you in the hospital, Run!"

he hesitated only a second before taking off running taking out my gun I fired three shots then slid it away from me, before turning my focus on to the downed man I dropped my jacket and using my tee as a pad to staunch the worst of the blood just as the door clicked open,

my head snapped up to look to see a curly hair teen with an off kilter jaw, poking his head in I could smell the fear and determination rolling off him he physically jumped when he saw me but just the man coughed splattering me with blood "Shit!"

I turned back to the man snapping at the man "Hey kid get your phone out and call an ambulance,"

the kids voice broke half way through "I can't! They think its a crank call-"

I cut him off "Get over here KID! He jumped to obey skidding to his knees next to me "Put your hands where mine are and keep constant pressure I'll call it in,"

the kid did as I said and snagged his phone "911 how can I help you?" "Send an ambulance to Beacon hill High I have a man down saver lacerations to the face and torso we are in the gym send animal control,"

leaving the phone connected I set it down next to the boy "What are you doing here at this time of night ,"

I heard the kids heart stutter over his lie "Uh. . .Stiles wanted to check out the school at night, then we ran in to Derek Hale he's the one running around here scaring us. . .Why did you call animal control?"

"There is a bear in the school. . .what do you mean us?"

"A bear. . ." I snapped my fingers in front of his face "Kid who is us!"

"Stiles Lidya Allison and Jackson they are up stairs in the AP lab room wh-"

"Shit, you keep pressure on that and wait here for the ambulance" I stood snagging my gun from where I tossed it I hurried out the door I had to do this right if I was going to fool dozens of people I had to do this just right, ignoring the pain in my leg I ran for it, leaving a blood trail in my wake,

I skidded to the lab door slamming it open to a bunch of screaming ducking an oncoming beaker that smashed in to the hall wall the liquid melting the Sheetrock, training kicked in and raising my gun I breached the room to more screaming, 4 teens 2 girls a strawberry blond and one black haired and 2 boys stiles and an abercrombien model I used a drill Sargent tone "QUIET! I don't have time to listen to your crying you will fallow me quickly and quietly now line up and shut up,"

I wasn't disappointed they did just that I led them back to the gym just as the ambulance animal control and police pulled up I met the paramedics at the door leading them to curly and the bleeding man where they took over I corralled the teens out of the way letting them work animal control came over and I gave them the story about the bear and they went off to find it.

Making way for Daniel and John, Dan looked furious jumping me with a hug I stumbled put weight on my bad foot it gave out and I landed in a heap with Dan on top knocking the wind out of me, I felt my eye flash and clenched them shut groaning, I shoved Dan off me hissing as she jostled my leg, fallowed by the girls screaming I looked up to see them all staring at my leg the girls were horrified the boys decidedly green and john cursed Dan just set to work ripping my pants away she hissed in sympathy before fetching some pads from the medics and tended to my with an avid audience, Dan all the while muttering under her breath about brothers and not in a nice way.

I turned to John "Did dispatch tell you about the bear?"

He was busy hugging Stiles but did answer "Yes mind if I ask what happened and what you are doing here in the middle of the night?"

I shrugged jostling Dan she smacked me "Hold Still," I rolled my eyes doing my best Igor impression "Yes Master" she smacked me again but she was smiling I turned back to John "I was out hiking and got lost found my way to town and was taking a short cut home right by the school when I heard the screaming I checked the doors the front was locked but the back was a mess garbage everywhere door torn off its hinges I pulled my services weapon and did a room by room sweep-"

I cut off grunting as Dan tied the make shift band aid a little tight "Till I reached the gym where I found the bear on the verge of attacking, he was to close to the guy to risk a shot so I got in the way was able to back it off giving me a chance to fire three rounds and scare the beast off, I striped and tended to the man when he came in,"

I gestured to the curly hair teen "I told him to call 911 But the cops thought it was a crank call, so I had him take over with the compress and I called it in then I found out about those four," I pointer out Stiles, Berry, Blackie, and abercrombien "And went to fetch them securing them and bring them back here where we met the paramedics at the door you know the stressfulness."

I ended in a long hiss as Dan patter my leg "You'll need stitches," just as the paramedics rolled the man past they stopped at Dan's words and looked at my leg "WE can give a lift down to the hospital,"

I shook my head "Thanks but I'll catch a ride from my sis I am not in any immediate danger she patched me up pretty good,"

They nodded and continued there way out the door Stiles knelt next to me sounding worried "Why didn't you go with them?"

I smiled at him moving to rest my back against the wall "It's really not that bad I have had worse" Flashes of a dark room, buckets of ice water, mettle tables with restraints, chains dangling from the ceiling and Shadowed figures flew by in my mind I shook my head to clear it of the past giving the kid a grin "Dan will give me a ride after she is done, Here help me up,"

I held out my hand to stiles and he stood helping me stand slinging my arm over his shoulder he let me use him as a crutch and we listened as John and Dan questioned the kids, after the Sharif was done with each one Stiles introduced me to them Blackie was Allison Argent, Berry was Lydia Martin, abercrombien was Jackson Witmore, and Curly was Scott McCall and they kept me entertained until John and Dan came back.

John looked decidedly pale, and Dan looked like she wanted to yell bloody murder, or tear me a new one. lucky for me Stiles cut in distracting her "Dad what's wrong?"

John just pointed at the ground, there for all of us to see was a plain trail of blood. . .My blood, with drag marks foot prints and tire marks left by the gurney wheels. I grinned self deprecatingly "Wow I made a mess,"

then I grinned "It looks like something out of those cheep horror movies Waldo likes so much,"

Dan shook her head chuckling she turned to John "IS that all sir? I would like to get Mie to the Hospital before the blood loss starts to get to her."

John glanced at me and smiled at Dan "go ahead Daniel, just be sure to wright up a report and bring it in with you tomorrow,"

Dan nodded "Yes sir"

I laughed holding a hand out to John ""Sorry for the mess"

He grinned in return taking my hand "NO problem at all" He pulled me out of stiles supporting arms "Thank you for taking care of the kids, you are really something ells , I owe you one"

I pulled Back "No sir you would do the same for any one ells, you don't owe me a thing ,"

Dan stepped up and lent me her shoulder to lean on "I'll see you tomorrow sir."

Dan said before leading me away I called over my shoulder "See you tomorrow Scott Stiles Pick me up at the Hospital,"

I got muffled replies as the doors closed behind us, Dan helped me down to her car and in to the front seat before sliding in to the drivers seat and pulling out "Now tell me what really happened tonight."

I told her about my nap then the howl leading me to the school then what I found "Daniel with the full moon less than a week out and Scott calling him out. . .Peter. . .his wolf took over. . .His wolf is to new, waking up after such a long sleep the wolf is overrun by the need for vengeance. his eyes were crazed with it, I was able to pull him back but I don't know how long that will last, even as I went against him my wolf wanted to capitulate to him all he wanted was to please our alpha if I went against him again I think I would just roll over. We need to get him out of the care home he needs his pack all around him to help him to heal, Dan I want to take him home. our home build an expansion for not just him but the whole pack."

Dan nodded "You have a point Michael but first we will get you heeled up, then we will go about an expansion and getting alpha home, I grinned at her she pulled up front of the emergency entrance helping me out of the car she led me around to the doors where we were met by two nurses pushing a bed they helped me on to it and pushed me in to a curtained off area the while the other led Daniel to the front desk to fill out forums.

the nurse tore away the rest of my clothes leaving me in just my dog tags revealing my scared and bleeding body she hissed pulling back at the sight of all my scars I gave her a shrug grinning "It is not as bad as it looks a lot of these are old, its mainly my leg and side the bear got me good,"

she watched me and nodding mutely took my vitals set an IV checking to make sure that I wasn't allergic to anything before calling over the Doc and leaving me to his mercies.

the Doc introduced himself as Jack Carter before peeling back Dan;'s temporary wrap drawing a hiss out of me, "Shit! how did this happen?" he asked I bit my lip to hold back a yelp as he started to probe answering in cut off sentences "Bear. . .Attack, at school. . .got between. . .Hiss. . . . him and Dinneeerrr."

I elongated the last word as he poked a particularly tender point the doc looked up at that "OH! so you are the one!"

"what on- Fuuuuck!" I was so focused on not making sounds I didn't hear the nurse come back until she jabbed the needle in my arm I rolled my eyes on her "Warn a guy next time sweet heart, last nurse that did that wound up with a black eye and was lucky that I didn't give her a concussion."

she stepped back nodding quick I turned back to the doc "whats the prognosis Doc."

"Well all and all not to bad the cuts aren't too deep but will need stitches so I am going to give you a antistatic and numbing agent while I stitch you up I nodded "Don't mind me I am just going to close my eyes while you work, wake me if you need some thing,"

he grunted already prepping everything he would need turning my thoughts inwards I meditated "I vaguely heard the doc say "You'll feel a slight pinch,"

I did then my leg went numb all around my leg then my side and I was able to drown everything ells out, thinking on Peters situations how to get him released in to Dan's and my care, when I felt a pat on my leg focusing again I saw the doc looking at me giving me instructions on how to care for my leg and side before leaving me to the tender mercies of a nurse a guy this time he gave me all my shots and helped me get clean and in to a gown "now typically we wouldn't keep you but the doctor just wants to be sure so you will stay over night and be released in the morning,"

I rolled my eyes in my head 'great!' but outwardly I just smiled "Thank you nurse. . ." "Parker" "Thank you nurse Parker, can you let my sister in now she really detests Hospitals,"

Parker nodded giving me a small smile before leaving I adjusted the be kicking back and finding the TV remote did a little channel surfing, it was just long enough to know that there was nothing on when Dan came in looking harassed "I hate hospitals" were the first words out of her mouth the first words out of her mouth the receptionist on her heels looking disgruntled "NOW look here miss, you can only stay a short while the doctor wants wants to keep your brother over night ,"

Dan rounded on the woman "I under stand now leave, I filled out all your paper work so leave us be and go bother someone ells,"

I snapped at her "DAN!"

she froze and snapped her mouth shut I turned to the nurse "I apologize for Daniel, she dose not like hospitals, I will stay the night and Dan will leave in a short while she has some work to finish any way may I have your name please?"

her face softened when I told her that then smiled Melisa McCall,"

"I fanged surprise I could smell Scott on her "OH! You are Scott's mother, I met your son tonight at the school, your son and his friend Stiles are going to show my sister and I around town."

I held out my hand "Michael Shaw and this is my sister Daniel we just moved here."

Melisa gave me a radiant smile clasping my hand in both of hers "Thank you! thank you! Thank you for saving my son, I just heard the whole story from John Thank you!,"

I patted her hands with my free one "There is no need for this I just did what I was trained for , but can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, Anything at all, what ever you want what ever is in my power , it is the least I could do for saving my son "

I smiled softly "can you tell your son and Stiles to meet Daniel and I here instead of our house, when I check out."

she laughed "Is that all?"

when I nodded she continued "Of Course I will, in fact I will bring them in to work with me, my shift starts at 9:00 but we will be here by 8:30 is that OK?"

"that is almost perfect, tell me when do you get off work?"

she frowned "Not till 7:00, why do you ask?"

"That is just right tomorrow at 8:30 will you join us for dinner at our house?"

she stared a moment then blinking she smiled ""That sounds Wonder full, I would love to come, is there anything I can bring?"

"Well I think I have everything but how about an appetizer plate?"

her eyes brightened "Of course then I will see you tomorrow rest well,"

She left closing the door after her Closing my eyes I worked my way back in to my pillow letting a smile show as Dan sat on the edge of my bed "What are you planning?"

I sighed tiredly "Peter needs pack, something to ground him both him and his wolf, The only way we can fix this pack, is if our Alpha is sane, we need Scott to start as a new member that is still rebelling it is agitating Peter's wolf and the way to Scott, is through his mom and Stiles, then we need to expand the house and bring Peter home,we also need to integrate Peters nephew Derek, who is around here somewhere, what do you think?"

Dan chuckled "What ever you want Mie, well you get some rest I'll be back at 0800 with freshly pressed clothes ,"

I grinned opening my eyes "good idea all that I have that dose not have blood on it are my boxer and there is no way I am going around in just those again,"

Dan snorted "yeah I don't want to see that again,"

Pulling my pillow out from behind me I tossed it at her she ducked it laughing she slipped out the door,

Sighing I relaxed back laying my bed back I listened to the hospital work not the most soothing of sounds or feelings and it took me a while to fall asleep even then I woke every time some one walked by my door so I gave up on sleep and wrote this down but shifts are changing and I better at least pretend to sleep so I don't piss off the doctors, well the next time I remember

A/N

sorry for the delay, work got so busy and class was work and a half, if nothing else I will update at least one more time before summer at least.


	5. Chapter 5

10-16-2011

I woke up early as was my usual, checking my cuts to find them almost healed so I had open them re-stitch and wrap them all before a Doc came by on his rounds to check my vitals, my leg/side, he was worried that I was still bleading but I played it off and said I just came back form the bathroom much to his dismay but he took out my IV anyway, before he ordered up my breakfast and bidding me a curt good day.

A nurse brought by breakfast oatmeal, toast, berry's, and OJ. I of course ate like a starving man not leaving a crumb before the nurse even had a chance to leave the room, she gaped at me like a fish out of water, Dan came in carrying a bag of clothes and dressed for her day off in skirt and tank, surprising the nurse making her jump she looked from me to the nurse to the trey of dishes before giving me a smirk "Still hungry?"

I nodded she turned to the nurse "Do you have the discharge papers?"

the nurse jumped again and ran out the door I looked at Dan and she stared at me "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

she scoffed "Right sure." I looked at her again and registered what was on her shirt 'Warning if zombies chase us I'm tripping you.' printed like a warning sign I laughed "Where did you get that one?" "Smoker, he got something for everyone remember?" and I did, it made me chuckle he had a mad love for stupid shirts but they made getting him gifts a riot.

I got out of bed and she gave me my clothes she packed socks, boxes, slacks, tank, green dress shirt and slip on shoes putting things on the bed I used the bed to steady me as I got dressed not minding Daniel was still in the room or the open blinds and door to the hall, I grew up in a close family and then went through the marines no real self modesty to be embarrassed about sitting down on the bed I started on my socks "Would you check where my nurse got to with my papers?"

She nodded "Okey Doke be right back."

I was bent over to put my shoes on when the door opened I looked up to see Malissa, Scott and Stiles were just behind her I smiled checking the clock 8:45 "Great trimming my sister is out negotiating my release right now so as soon as she gets back we'll-"

"I am back and I bring gifts." she squeezed past the boys and showed me her prize, crutches she handed them to me "There now we can go, she spun on her heel and started ushering us out of the hospital like she was herding geese I paused by Malissa and Dan ushered the kids out "Thanks for the loan of your son."

she smiled warmly as she watched Dan continue to herd "I think its great, I never know what he's up to now a days it's not like when he was a kid and would spend hours and tell me all about his day but now I have no clue" she turned to me "So thank you,"

I grinned "No problem" Dan waved at me from the door I shooed her out "Well before they blow the car up, see you at 9 tonight I will make sure that Scott makes it home to show you the way."

I did a hurried hop skip thing down the hall and met the boys outside alone "Good morning boys where did Daniel run off to?"  
Stiles grinned bouncing on is heels "she went to get the car, Hows the leg? Your side? Did you sleep OK?OH! Good morning!"  
I chuckled "Good morning Stiles the leg is good, so is my side I don't sleep well in hospitals so tonight I will sleep like a log." I looked at Scott quite to Stiles hyper "Good morning Scott,"

he smiled softly "Good morning Mr. Shaw, where are we going fir-"

I cut in "Whoa! whoa! whoa! NO! No. you do not call me Mr. my name is Micheal and you Both of you, can and will use it. I am way to young for Mr."  
I exhaled slowly "Sorry any way who wants breakfast?"

two hands shot way, way up. I chuckled "there you go, breakfast it is, then we need to stop by the sheriffs office then you can show us around OK?"  
the pair got matching frowns "Sheriffs office?" they coursed

I shifted on my crutches just as Daniel pulled up "Yeah Dan needs to drop off her report from last night now you get shotgun Stiles and you can direct Daniel to a good breakfast joint."

Stiles nodded like a bobble head and sliding to the front seat Scott opened the door and held my crutches until I was settled then handed them to me and went around the car I laid the crutches across the center counsel Stiles scooted his seat forward all the way giving me plenty of room I checked a grin and Stiles kicked off the tourer.

I asked questions and that led to interesting tangents and when ever he got to far off track Scott redirected him they made us laugh with there anecdotes they pointed out historical places both them and the town gave us backgrounds and police records he was detailed and gave us pointless information while Scott was more personable and kept Stiles on track they were a good team.

They directed us to a little cafe called 'The Beacon' that maybe sat 100 people but was packed and had a line out the door, but Stiles popped out of the car first dashed inside and we barley made it to the door when he was back out the door with a mile wide grin on his face he grabbed Daniels arm and drug her inside to a table Scott and I fallowed slowly behind to a booth due to my crutches.

I got enough to feed 3 making sure Scott ordered enough to feed his wolf and Stiles got enough to feed your average growing teenage boy, Daniel just got coffee and toast while we waited for our food Stiles and Scott pointed out and told us about the people they knew the most amusing was when Scott brought up his girlfriend Alison with this doe eyed sappy in love look making us laugh and Stiles got this fond exasperated look snapping his fingers in front of his eyes "Focus, focus," our food arrived and I ate like a vacuum. Cleaning my plate Scott and Stiles weren't far behind me.  
Dan grabbed the check and paid it while we finished off our food then came back to fetch us leaving a cash tip before herding us out toast still hanging out of her mouth.

We got back in to the car and Stiles gave us a short cut to the Sheriffs office I sent him in with Daniel to invite his dad to dinner with the McCall's. Scott shifted nervously next to me I breathed deeply he was skittish like a dear on an early morning catching the sent of hunters, but under that was his wolf barely there at all, it was heavily repressed like an abused animal it was sad and lonely longing for pack, frowning I held out my hand "Give me you hand,"

Scott jumped but complied I pretended to study his palm, like Smoker taught us but I just used it to cover up encircling his wrist with my hand sent marking his pulse point the little Idiot was suppressing his wolf like a stupid loan wolf who killed them self's or got killed by hunters because they went mad trying so hard not to be what they were, so I did my best to sooth his trapped wolf and slowly I felt the tension easing, until Stiles came bounding out and popped his head in my window "What are you doing?"

Scott jumped pulling away closing down again I felt like cursing but I bit down on that turning a real smile on Stiles "I was remembering or well trying to remember what I knew of palm reading,"

Stiles grinned offering me his palm "Oh! try me, Try me!"

tracing the lines of his palms things started to come back to me like I could hear Smoker growling in my ear "compare the will and logic, Grindle of Venus tells you how well there emotions function. the past will come the easiest in imagery and impressions."

"You can do logic but your attention will stray oftennn-no it dose stray but only your will keeps it on track, family a big one," then I cheated taking a deep breath closing my eyes reading his sent and holy shit the kid read like an encyclopedia way to many emotions for me to read then I could smell the mixing of sent's and I jerked back but then his sent freaked and I buttoned down on my emotions pulling back from the wolf and pulled his hand close squinting at his palm before pulling out a scowl and licking my thumb scrubbing his palm I spoke wiping away my spit with my sleeve "You know this would be easier if you washed your hands I thought that you would be dead in less then a week, but no you had dirt covering your lines, next time you wash your hands first."

Scott started laughing and Stiles pulling out of my grasp shoved Scott *I watched them silently musing on stiles sent, the mixing the combining of two or more sent's Stiles had a mate and no not like a wolf pack more like when you got close to someone through what ever circumstance your scents start mixing and depending how your relationship unwound like how I smelt of Daniel and Peter our brothers in arms. Stiles Had a mate but I wasn't sure who it was faint all I knew was it was a wolf.* stopping the ruff housing I picked Scott's hand back up "I like yours much better at least you don't react, and your hands are clean mostly minus the jam but I can read through that."

Dan snuck up on the boys while I talked and poking her head over my shoulder gave Scott's hand a look wiping up the jam with a finger stuck it in her mouth popping her finger on the way out "Oh lookie there, someone is in love,"

They jumped then Scott's eyes went all gooey and Stiles made to snap his fingers but Daniel pushed him to the front seat "Come along you have tourer to start."

It was fun we went all over town with a stop for lunch and the store afterwards not the store I went to. but this small place but everything was fresh and there were people everywhere to help. Dan and Scott were useless so I sent them to get snacks while Stiles fallowed me asking questions some going to bizarre tangents but they were better then the moans of how board Dan was and Scott's growling stomach we finished shopping and Dan drove us home.

Pulling up to the house Dan led the grocery parade inside while I fought my stupid crutches then Dan corralled the boys outside for something productive so I didn't have to pretend and could move freely without the crutches I made Roasted chicken, cheesy mashed potatoes, broccoli, brussels sprouts, a garden salad with paleo chocolate mouse with triple chocolate brownies to go with.

I Looked up from the oven to find Stiles sitting at the bar watching me like a hawk I could hear laughter form outside telling me where Scott and Dan were I raised an eyebrow prompting him to speak more like blab a mile a minute

"Sorry. . .I . . .Just. . .I. . Who taught you how to cook, you are amazing it's like watching my mom cook, what did you put in the oven it smells like a heart attack in a pan, can I lick the spatula? Hey I want my dad to live forever I read online that there are food's that with exerciser are good for the heart but he can't stand anything I have tried, do you. . .I mean can you give me a recipe book something healthy and tastes good?"

I laughed "Slow down speedy, so my dad taught me how to cook he is a wiz and spends all his time in the kitchen experimenting" I shuddered "Some of which was" I did a exaggerated grimace "but with each failure came an amazing new dish, and that's where the brownies came from triple chocolate and Daniels favorite thing in the world here."

I gave him the mixing bowl "Clean it up, yes I have just the book for you but until I am certain you can cook I will make things that you take home to reheat later and twice or three times a week you will eat here and on those days you will help learning how to cook?"

and this is where my extra senses came in handy I knew what he was going to do before he did and I turned to hide my smirk "great!"

Biting back a laugh I set him up to shave chocolate to melt in to a frosting and Stiles kept me entertained with his misadventures with Scott "and now every time I say her name he gets that googly look and I either want to smack him or take pictures to embarrass him years down the road,"

"embarrass who?" Stiles jumped making a mess of my chocolate and Dan laugh I gave her a look and she held up her hands in surrender "Hey I am just here for the kid they need to go home so they can get cleaned up and show there parents how to get here."

I sighed dramatically "Fine take him I will clean up your mess and you are the on KP for two weeks."

Daniel waved shooing the two boys out the door in front of her, cranking up the music Neil Diamond and sang along finishing up cooking and leaving things to stay warm I put drinks in a bucket of Ice started Iced tea got coffee ready to brew when Daniel came back and together we moved furniture leaving the sofa and TV set I brought out the dining room table from the garage cleaning up she set it and I freshened up changing in to slacks and tee I leaving my hair to air dry I let Daniel go take a shower while I straightened up my kitchen running a load in the washer and doing up the extra dishes I was just finishing when I heard two cars pulling up the drive.

Drying my hands I knocked on Dan's door "you have 2,"

before going back to the kitchen and gathering my crutches I put them in easy reach at the edge of the bar and turned to lay out all my serving utensils and dishes listening to the cars park doors slam and feet ascending the stairs before the bell rang.

Taking my time I called out "Just a sec" snatching the crutches on my way I opened the door to John, Stiles, Melissa, and Scott I smiled "Hello you are just in time, come in come in."

I moved out of the way they were all cleaned up John in a plain white dress shirt jeans and boots, Stiles in fresh jeans and a red plaid button up over a black tee Melissa in a blue sun dress with a brown shawl coat thingy and Scott in black jeans with a grey long sleeve, john had two bottles of wine and Melissa a large plastic bowl with lid I smiled nodding towards the kitchen "please come in would you like something to drink?"

I fallowed them in to the kitchen leaning the crutches against the bar Stiles pipped up first "Soda?"

I nodded pointing to the tub with soda and waters I turned to the adults "I also have beer, wines, iced tea, uhh lemon water?"

Melissa smiled and set the bowl on the counter "Here they are fresh" I peeked inside fresh chocolate chip cookies still warm I slid them next to the oven and John held out the wine he held "here thanks for the invite."

"thank you what would you like? anything?" I shifted the crutches putting the red on the counter and the white in the fridge.

Melissa had an Iced tea and John a beer I gave him a frosted mug to go with it, then Dan in jeans and one of my button ups joined us, grabbing another beer out of the fridge "Melissa, John," she smirked before adding "Kids"

the boys squawked and we shared a laugh with the adults Dan led them to the table while I pulled out dinner, nice and hot Dan helped me bring it to the table me doing a lot of one legged hopping Melissa jumped up to help then we sat down to eat. Dan and I bowed our heads in a quick prayer before digging in I looked to John "So how long have you been the sheriff John? surly not long?"

John laughed "Oh it's been over 6 years now,"

Dan piped up was it a promotion or. . ."

"No election there was an out break of crime back then it was like every bad thing that could happen did and the old sheriff passed and I was elected to take over it took years to get things back to normal."

I shared a look with Dan over 6 years put us inline with our time line of the hale fire and other arson's.

Dan moved on "What about now?"

"Oh things are much better now, missing people for the most part but bad things still happen, and now we have these damned Attacks to worry about," Melissa leaned across the table to pat John's hand "Oh come on John it is a wild animal there is not much you can do but wait for game and wild life to do their job and catch the thing,"

I leaned back in my chair "besides you already have your plate full," Scott tipped his head looking adorably confused "He is the sheriff the man every one leans on, he also runs/manages the department not to mention all the paper work involved which is a full time job in its self and there is being a father alone which is difficult task alone not including all the rest."

I could see what Peter saw in manipulation I could feel John relax a little more and open up Melissa smelt of joy and pride then there was the two guilt ridden teens fighting the need to fidget Daniel smirked cleaning her plate and getting the table moving again getting food passed her way and Melissa turned to me "So how old are you Michael? You can't be over 25,"

I smiled "Dan and I will be turning 27 this year,"

Stiles n Scott lit up grinning like loons "When?"

Dan paused spoon just on her lips "The coolest birthday ever 31st." chomping down on her spoon,

Melissa smiled "do you do anything special to celebrate?"

I Laughed "Oh we go all out it is Halloween after all, our favorite holiday on top of that it is our Birthday we do a them, dress up, and spend the day together."

Stiles jumped in "What kind of themes?"

"oh just about anything favorite movies, books, vampires, werewolves, graveyards, the future, or the past just anything that hits our fancy."

"What was your best year?" John asked Dan and I shared a grin and she hopped up going to her room coming back with a black leather bound book and moved her plate to open it up flipping to a page filled with black and white photos and held it up there stood Dan and I dressed to the nines a flapper and gangster her in a sparkly fringed dress and me in a four piece suite fedora and realistic scars on the cheek our platoon surrounding us dressed similarly to me all the girls dressed like Dan.

"This was two years ago we were on leave and we set up this party for us and our platoon best year yet." Dan boasted and she Mellisa and Stiles went in to depth over the pictures shaking my head I got a handle on everyone's emotions they were all having a good time but Scott's wolf still taped alone and sad putting on a tight smile I stretched my leg out until it covered Scott's making him jump I turned the smile on him "Sorry the legs tight and needs a stretch is that OK?"

was my excuse and he bought it so did the others by the concerned looks and smells Melissa was giving me she opened her mouth but I beat her to it "No I am fine, it was just tight and needed a stretch you don't mind do you Scott? I thing it was all that sitting in the car and moving around cooking."

He shook his head quickly "NO you are fine, do you need anything?"

I grinned at him "No I am good, thanks anyway. You just finish your meal I made a lot of desert,"

that got Stiles and Scott going and they dug in with gusto making their parents laugh but still Dan finished first and she cleared the table putting away the food before bring the desert out to the table, dishing up herself and the boys before dragging them over to the TV and putting in a movie letting the rest of us eat in peace.

John and Melissa told me about them selves, John about growing up here and his late wife. Melissa shared about her failed marriage and moving around a lot "So how did you decide to stay here was it the job or someone special?" was my question,

they laughed looking over at the boys "Oh definitely a someone,"

"We just mover here and I got a job at the Hospital, Scott was starting 5th grade but with his asthma the other kids made fun of him and things weren't looking up I had just decided to move on when I got a call from the school that Scott had run away. I dropped everything and drove to the school."

John took up the story "I got the same call at work and as I was still a rookie back then the sheriff came with me to the school, when we puled up in front of the place Mel was on the steps taring the principle a new one her and the teacher, the sheriff got every one calmed down and the story about what happened."

Melissa picked it up "apparently the kids were picking on Scott again and Stiles back for the first time sense his bout with the flew heard them and took offense, stiles the monkey that he is through him self off the top of the jungle gym on to the bullies"

John chuckled "he blacked two eyes, broke a nose, caused a few missing teeth, and more then his fare share of bite marks before grabbing Scott and taking off."

I couldn't help it I laughed "you cant stop there, what happened next?"

John laughed "Well we couldn't find them and night time was fast approaching the sheriff was starting a search party, Mel and I had done our own searches and I stopped by home to check with Kelly before going to join Mel at the search party, when opening the door I found Stiles grinning from ear to ear missing both sets of front teeth two black eyes, holding the hand of a boy with a curly brown mop of hair and two big brown doe eyes the first words out of his mouth was 'Can I keep him?'"

Melissa sighed "And ever sense they were inseparable. case in point."

she looked over to the TV where stiles was shouting at the movie with Dan Scott holding on to Stiles plate and drink laughing loudly at his friends actions, we shared a laugh when John's cell went off and he excused himself outside Melissa and I cleared the table and she dished out desert and I made us some coffee keeping an eye on Stiles who had his eyes fixed on john outside stiff as a statue when john came in frowning at his phone, Melissa asked the question we all wanted to know "who was that John?"

He looked up "Oh just one of the deputy's she was filing a report and said that we were missing a few and she is asking around trying to find out what happened to them. I told her I would give it a look in the morning,"

I shot a look over at Dan "Daniel did ask before she brought those files home didn't she?"

Dan spoke up proving she was listing in "Yes I even signed for them twice!"

"OH, I forgot about that. Well at least I know where they are, hey Daniel tell Connie wont you?''

Dan waved at him absently before standing and shouting at the TV John shook his head and joined us in the kitchen for desert and to help with clean up. We drank two pots of coffee by the time we were all said and done and it was late the boys were half asleep as it was, Daniel and escorted them out to their cars me bringing up the rear with my pain in the but crutches,

Dan went through and collected hugs I settled for hand shakes Melissa thanked us " This was a wonderful, I haven't had so much fun in a while. Thank you."

"It was awesome." Stiles commented

Daniel chuckled "Next time bring your gear and you can teach us how to play Lacrosse you have too much energy for movies."

Scott and I snorted John just smiled "That sounds like fun, Thanks again for the good food and great company next time we'll host,"

Dan shook his hand "I'll hold you to that boss."

John smiled shooing Stiles in to his cruiser and drove off Dan watched them all the way down the drive I turned to Melissa and she snuck in a hug "Thank you again, and if not John I would be glad to have you over and just let me know any time you want to barrow Scott."

I laughed at Scott's disbelieving face waving a hand "I will let you know. Now you drive safely OK?"

they got in to their car and Dan and I raised our hands to wave as they backed down the drive we stayed there until they were long out of sight Dan snagged my crutches yawning and heading back to the house calling out over her shoulder "Say hi to peter for me."

She knew me too well, I took off for the care center skidding to a stop underneath Peters window to listen for the nurses I caught Peter's nurse disruptive tones cursing a blue streak about wasted plans and needing to kill peter, my heart leaped in to my throat my wolf zeroing in on Peter. The sound of his hearts strong steady beat safe in his room was unmistakable but what was odd was being surrounded by dozens more. Calming my wolf and focusing on peters room, I could smell the astonishment and interested, I heard the energetic, disbelieving, conversation they were talking to Peter and each other about how long he was in a coma "That rat bastard," was my first thought it was just him "Waking up" slumping forward I braced myself against the wall he was OK he was safe.

Sitting down I listened Peters quite heart beat and to the Doctors talk about what Peter should expect with his recovery, what he should do in the future, and things he could look in too for the scarring, he would need speech therapy along with physical therapy and they talked about finding a live in care person in the near future so he could move in to his own home.

That was it! I could make a suggestion and let peter know so he can manipulate himself right in to our home, standing I dusted myself off making my way home to make a list of everything I would need for an add on to the house, in terms of rooms and such so we could make it the pack house. I found the blueprints of this house and sent copy's to Ark to get a designed for the extension.

I fell asleep at my desk thinking about the plans and Peter coming home, we were so close,

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer I do own Teen Wolf. all I own are the characters out of my imagination;)

AN:

I suck at this updating thing! Sorry:(


End file.
